


hey, we're taking on the world

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall is shit at picking dates for harry but liam isnt half bad</p><p> </p><p>title from unpredictable by 5 seconds of summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, we're taking on the world

**Author's Note:**

> something i thought of and i wanted to share with you guys, so i wrote little bits of it every time i got the chance and this is what i ended up with! hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> also i am very sorry for the shit title and shit summary and idk maybe its all shit .

"harry, i have absolutely fantastic news" is the first think niall says as he walks into their shared flat with zayn close behind him. harry has a fairly good idea of where this is going, it's always the same.

"niall, you're not setting me up with a guy  _ again _ . i'm not looking for anyone right now, and even if i was i am completely capable of finding someone myself" harry replies, and he knows it probably won't work, he uses the same excuse every time, but he really doesn't want to go on a date with another guy niall is setting him up with.

"no, harry i really have a feeling about this one" 

"you say that every time" harry argues.

"his name is liam, he works in the coffee shop round the corner, i've spoke to him a few times. nice guy" niall ignores him.

"niall, just because he's a nice guy doesn't mean i want to date him." harry will not lose this fight again.

"well, he thinks you do, so go get ready"

harry lost the fight.  _ again _ .

+ 

  


niall was right, liam is a nice guy, and he's pretty too, but harry really does not want to be on this date with him. and he feels bad, but its nothing against liam.

except it is, he's hardly spoke the entire night, and harry would have said it was just nerves if it weren't for the fact that liam doesn't even seem to like him as more than a friend. (harry is kind of glad because he feels the same.)

they both order spagetti at the nice (expensive) resteraunt they are at, and harry briefly hopes that liam doesn't expect him to pay for dinner because no. they mostly talk about their friends and when harry mentions niall and zayn liam blushes and harry figures he must have a crush on one of them, he keeps it in his mind to tell them later.

liam mentions someone called louis, who lives with him and has been his best friend since they were about fourteen, and harry thinks of niall. he tells him about the time when louis was trying to make toast and nearly burned the house down, and harry thinks of niall. but then liam shows him a picture of one time when louis nearly flooded the whole bathroom when he forgot the bath was running, and harry does  _ not _   think of niall. 

there's a guy in the picture (probably louis) and he's trying to clean up all of the water with a towel, which is funny because the water is about two inches high, and he's looking at the camera, and despite the fact his whole bathroom is in ruins, he's smiling  _ really _  big, and his eyes are crinkled. and harry can't think of anything else except  _ holy fuck he's fucking beautiful. _

"yeah, he gets that a lot" liam interupts his thoughts.

and harry blushes because _ no, he did not just say that out loud, did he? _

"yeah, you did" liam is smirking now.

"fuck" is all harry can say, because he's supposed to be on a  date  with liam and he's showing more interest in his best friend.

liam just giggles, and harry thinks it's cute but not as cute as louis' nose and  _what?_   no.

harry lifts his glass of cola - he's driving - to his mouth to try and hide the blush on his cheeks, he doubts it works, but it's worth a shot.

"i could set him up on a date with you if you want?" liam says, and harry positively chokes on his cola. it takes him a few minutes but when eventually he's breathing normally.

" _ what? _ "is all he manages to choke out because  _what_   is the only thing that's going through his mind right now.

"well, you know, louis' looking for someone, you're looking for someone, you think louis is "fucking beautiful", and i could bet you a tenner louis would think exactly the same" and harry is shocked, because one, liam just swore for the first time tonight, and two,  _ what? _

"it's fine, liam" harry says, and he doesn't know why he says it, because  of fucking course  he wants to go on a date with louis, but  _ what? _

"shame, because i already told him i have a friend that i think he would like" and harry doesn't know whether to laugh or cry because liam is doing exactly what niall always does except this time, it might actually be worth going.

"are you being serious? you're almost as bad as niall" and liam looks like he feels bad for a minute, until harry laughs and then he laughs with him. harry thinks this might be the best of all the dates niall has set him up on so far.

+

"so how was the date?" niall asks from one couch as harry flops down on the other one.

"to be honest with you, i don't actually know" niall looks confused and he's about to explain when someone knocks on the door. he gets up from where he was sitting so he can answer. it's nick.

"how was the date?" is the first thing he says.

"how did you know i was on a date?" harry asks and he's confused, nick doesn't talk to niall or zayn usually.

"louis" and harry chokes on spit because  what?

nick knows louis? probably a different louis.

"louis as in, liam's friend louis?" harry is confused

"uh huh, now how did the date go?"

"wait. how did you know it was me that liam was with?" harry was really confused.

"well, louis said that liam was on a date with 'some harry guy' and then i guessed" nick shrugs.

harry shuts the door without letting nick inside, he doesn't go back to sit on the couch, he goes straight to bed because he is too tired for this shit and his life it too confusing.

  


+

  


he's woken very early (and very rudely) by niall jumping on his bed demanding details on how the date went, and despite it still being the early hours of the morning harry still finds himself laughing as he remembers yesterdays date.

niall must take this as a sign that the date went well because suddenly he has harry is a  very  tight hug and saying "i knew i had it this time! i just knew!" in a very  ' 'told you so' manner. harry doesn't think it suits niall so he's quick to shoot him down.

"it's not liam, you idiot. you're still shit at picking dates" he says as he pushes niall away slightly, suddenly very aware of the time. niall looks confused, he's probably right to be, he still probably isn't as confused as harry.

"so, what did happen then? 'cause you seemed happy when you came back, and you have a text from liam s-" harry is quick to cut niall off and grab his phone. he probably just confused niall even more but to be honest he doesnt care.   


_ 'liam payne (1)   
_

_ message' _

  
he unlocks his phone quickly, hoping it's about louis and really he should be worried, he hasn't even met him yet and he's already  this  gone for him, but he's not because he remembers louis' perfect cheekbones, and eyes and smile and harry just cannot.

_ 'u hve a date w/ lou 2nite @ 6, sme plce we were @ ysterdy' _

it takes him a while to realise what the message says with liam's terrible spelling, but he figures it out eventually, and he's pretty sure that when he does realise what it says he lets out a (very manly) squeel. he looks up at niall who looks more confused than ever, but he decides that it can wait, atleast until he texts liam back.

_ 'omg what do i wear? what do i say? liam i can't do this he's to perfect for me i can't liam i cannot. ps, learn to spell please' _ __   


and he's very aware he sounds like a weird fangirl meeting his celebrity crush but he couldn't care less because this is worse, because this is  louis . he's ripped out of his thoughts when his phone buzzes in his hand.   


_ 'funny, lou sed the sme thing abt u lol :)' _

wait what? how does he even know what he looks like?

_ 'wait what? how does he even know what i look like?' _ __   


_ 'showed him the pic of u that u took 4 caller id. he nearly died' _

and harry thinks there must be some kind of mistake because no, louis doesn't die over  _him_.  he dies over  _louis_.  that's how it's supposed to work.

_ 'are you sure you didn't show him a different picture? like of someone else bc no' _ __   


_ 'u say im the 1 who needs 2 learn 2 spel n then u say bc lol' _

harry thinks that it's not that funny but he kind of loves liam right now so he laughs anyway.

_ 'i need to get ready' _   he texts back

_ 'u still have 10 hours haz?' _

and shit, he thought he would have longer.

_ 'shit, i thought i had longer, i have to get ready' _ __   


  
+

  


"harry, why are you getting ready for a date? it's eight in the morning?" niall asks from where he's leaning against harry's door frame watching him hurredly look for something to wear.

"yeah but the date is in like ten hours, i need to get ready  now . you didn't see him niall, he is  _beautiful_ ,  like you don't even know. take the most beautiful person you can think of and think even more bea-"   


"liam? i seen him haz, he's not that special" niall interupts, and harry want's to punch him because  _no_ ,  not liam. he's pretty sure he's already told him that.

"not liam, you idiot.  _louis_. " harry corrects.

"i thought his name was liam?" and niall looks confused and harry is annoyed because he  _ still _  thinks that he's talking about liam.

"i'll explain later ni, just help me pick something to wear,  _please_. " harry is actually so desperate that he would beg if it came to that.

"hmph. fine, but you better explain, because i'm confused as fuck." 

"i will, i will. just _help_ "

  


+

  


he doesn't know how, but he's ready early and niall keeps saying that it's because he got ready to early but it can't be that because ten hours isn't long enough. 

he ended up settling on a pair of black skinny jeans (because what else does he own) and a black jumper that says 'TEENAGE RUNAWAY' on it (capital letters and all) because he doesn't want to look too overdressed and he doesn't want to look underdressed but he feels as though he is. he almost changes his outfit at least seven times but niall shouts at him every time to stop making such a big deal out of nothing.

the resteraunt is about a half hour drive from where he and niall live, so by 5:25, he's standing by the door, trying to leave, but he  _can't_.  he decides his jumper is too baggy, his hair is too flat, he has bags under his eyes, and he's pretty sure if he looked hard enough he could find a pair of jeans tighter than these ones. 

"harry. you've been getting ready for this  _all_   day, and all day i've had to listen to you talk about how perfect louis? liam? is. and if you don't leave now i will physicly drag you to the reseraunt by the  ear.  the ear i tell you."  harry rubs his ear. 

okay, he can do this, he can definetly do this. 

it's just as he's opening the door to leave that niall says "hey, isn't louis the guy nick was talking about?"

harry shuts the door.

  


+

  


harry gets there first, and he texts liam because he doesn't know what to do when ge gets there first, he's always late.

_ 'jst go n sit dwn, ill tell lou 2 find u wen he gets there' _

so harry sits down, and he waits. and he waits for about ten minutes and then someone is sitting across from him and harry forgets to breathe because its  louis  and he's even more perfect in person and harry can't.

"hey, harry right? please say you're harry because if not then i'm embarrassed" louis says, and  _ fuck _  his accent. harry laughs slightly to cover up his nerves.

"yeah, i'm harry. louis, right?" and he knows it's louis, but he doesn't know what else to say and he's just being stupid because since when did he get nervous on dates. the answer is never.

"thank god. yeah, i'm louis. you look good." and nope, harry cannot deal with this, he cannot.

he's just about to return the complement when a waitress comes up to serve them. "hello, i'm eleanor, are you guys ready to order?"

and harry tries not to notice how shes  staring  at louis, because he has no right to notice, louis isn't  _his_.

louis orders spagetti, and harry probably would have if he hadn't had it yesterday, so instead he orders chicken, and the waitress - eleanor - doesn't even look at him as she takes his order, still too busy looking at louis.

harry is pretty sure louis notices, because he looks uncomfortable, and harry just hopes that louis is gay and not bi-sexual because he has to admit, eleanor is pretty.

when she leaves, louis seems more relaxed, but harry notices that she still looks over to him whenever she gets close enough, louis doesn't notice though, too busy answering questions about his family or asking harry some in return. it reassures harry that louis doesn't even seem to notice her because he's too busy talking to  _him_.

  


  
+

  


the date goes well, there's no awkward silences, and at one point louis hooks there ankles together under the table and harry almost chokes on his chicken. 

when the bill comes they fight over who pays and harry loses (because when does he ever win anything).

"you can pay next time" louis reasures him, and harry doesn't think louis notices but he almost dies when louis says  _next time_.

they exchange numbers and say good bye outside of the reseraunt since they had both parked their cars in the opposite direction.

(when harry is in his car he thinks maybe next time louis will be in the seat next to him.)

  


+

  


when he gets back niall and zayn ask how the date went (he isn't even surprised to see zayn anymore), he tells them it went well. niall tells him he doesn't have to explain because he seen liam at the coffee shop and he told him everything. 

harry is glad because dating makes him tired.

  


+

he's rudely woke up  _again_ the next moring (although not as early) by someone jumping on his bed again. but this time it's not niall, it's nick. and harry thinks that might be worse because it's too  _early_ to deal with nick right now.

"what the hell, harry? i go to see louis at the coffee shop and he tells me he went on a date with you yesterday, didn't you just go on a date with liam the day before?" nick is saying.

"yes" harry answers, and he doesn't explain any further because it's too early and he just isn't explaining it this early in the morning.

"explain" nick says, because of course he would.

harry doesn't explain, just gets out of bed and chucks nick out of his flat. sometimes he wonders how he even gets in.

 

+

 

harry is worried. its been like a whole day since his date with louis and he hasn't text him yet. 

he briefly wonders if he's supposed to text first, but the thought leaves pretty quickly because niall is grabbing his phone out of his hand as zayn pins him down.

"please niall. don't do anything embarrassing. oh god, just give me the phone" harry whines, because no. this is the first time in about a year that he's actually really liked someone and if niall says anything embarrassing then louis is going to think he's weird and he just  _cannot_ have that.

niall types something out then chucks the phone back to harry, zayn lets go of him. 

_'hey louis, it's harry, i was just wondering if you're doing anything tomorrow? xx_ ' 

harry is actually fine with that, he probably would have embarrassed himself more anyway. still, he glares at niall and zayn before going to his room because he hates his friends.

 

+

 

it's been two hours and louis hasn't text back. 

it's been two hours and harry feels like crying because he was  _sure_ louis liked him enough for a second date - he even mentioned one himself - but now he hasn't answered harry's (niall's?) text, and it's been  _two hours_ and harry thinks maybe he was wrong.

but then his phone buzzes and he almost shits himself because he's been waiting on a text all day and when he finally gives up, he gets one.

except its not a text - it's a call. harry promptly shits himself right there because with texting, he has an excuse for a delayed answer, but on the phone, that's a different story.

he answers anyway. "hello?"

"hey, harry! sorry i didn't answer your text, i was visiting my family, don't really get to see them much." louis replies.

harry feels stupid.

"its okay, lou. anyway, i was wondering, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

 

+

 

they go to the zoo. 

harry thinks he's stupid for going to the zoo but he really wants to see the pandas and louis doesn't seem to think he's stupid because he seems to be having just as much fun.

"look! look over there harry!  _penguins!"_ and harry dies because louis is so _cute,_ and he's getting excited about penguins and that's so  _cute_.

louis continues to get excited about every animal he see's, dragging harry over to look at them all. and harry doesn't mind because louis looks beautiful and he could really get used to this.

they go to the gift shop on the way out and louis decides he want's a penguin teddy and harry buys him it, much to louis dismay. harry just reminds him he said he could pay this time and louis just smiles and lets him pay.

on the way back to the car, louis continues to get excited about a cat he see's crossing the street and harry thinks he might be just a little bit in love.

he doesn't tell him that.

 

+

 

"i had a great time harry, thanks." louis says as harry pulls up outside of his flat.

"me too." he replies and louis looks so perfect and he just really wants to kiss him, but he doesn't have to think about it for long because louis is leaning over gear stick to his side of the car.

harry is pretty sure louis can hear harry's heart beat in his chest.

( _thump, thump, thump.)_

and then louis lips are pressed against his and harry is 100 percent sure that louis can hear harry's heart beat in his chest.

_(thump, thump, thump.)_

harry can't help but notice how perfectly their lips fit together, and louis' lips are slightly chapped from the cold air and harry just wants to die because this is amazing.

louis pulls back after a few minutes and smiles at him shyly before sliding out of the passanger door and saying bye one more time.

harry waits until louis is back in his flat before he drives away with a huge grin on his face.

(and if harry still has a huge grin on his face when he gets back to the flat, niall doesn't say anything.)

 

+

 

they go on a lot of dates after that, and harry wonders if its okay to call louis his boyfriend yet. he doesn't ask because he's scared louis will say no.

even though he's sure he wouldn't.

 

+

 

it's louis who says it first. harry went to visit him at the coffee shop he works at (the same one as liam) but he seems in a bad mood and harry doesn't know why.

"what's wrong, lou?" he asks softly.

"that girl over there keeps staring at you and it's annoying." louis says, frowning over at a girl sitting near the back of the coffee shop.

"and?" harry asks, and he's genuinly confused, because it's not like he's staring back of anything.

" _and_ i don't want everyone staring at my boyfriend, it's not allowed" 

harry's face breaks into a grin.

"i-i mean-" louis says, obviously noticing the slip up.

"boyfriend" harry says, and the word feels weird on his tongue, but he likes it. "i like it" he tells louis.

louis' grin is just as big as harry's.

harry looks down to his watch. if he doesn't leave now, he'll be late for work. 

he tells louis this and louis pouts, until harry leans across the counter and pecks him on the lips and turning around and leaving.

(he notices the girl that was staring at him looks disappointed, he laughs.)

 

+

 

_'come over?'_

_'okay'_  

_'buy condoms, we're out'_

harry laughs.

_'will do'_

 

+

 

"hey, harry?" louis says later that night when they're lying in a mess of sweat and come on louis' bed.

"yeah, lou?"

"i love you" louis says, leaning over and pecking harry on the lips.

"i love you, too" harry says, and he's smiling  _really_ big. bigger than louis was in the picture the first time he seen him. bigger than he did on his date with louis at the zoo. bigger than he did when he first kissed louis. even bigger than he did when louis first called him his boyfriend.

harry notices louis breating evening out, and his smile widens. he thinks he's never smiled as much in his life than he has since he met louis. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i think this is the longest thing i've ever wrote.
> 
> hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> please leave kudos and i will send you pizza.
> 
> (pizza may be lost on the way to your house)


End file.
